Yang Terakhir?
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: ichigo ulang tahun!kejutan apa ya yang akan rukia berikan di tahun ini.penasaran?special fic foe ichigo birthday.


Yang Terakhir??

pairing : ICHIRUKI dong

Rate : T

descraimer : punya mbah tite kubo saya mah cuma minjam karakter doang

warning : karakter disini sangat (OOC),

di jamin ceritanya gaje,

dan banyak typo dimana-mana

attention: ini hanya fiktif belaka,

jika ada kesamaan cerita

atau hal lainnya saya mohon

maaf hehehehe

summary:ichigo tak pernah peduli akan hari ulang tahunnya.tapi mengapa di tahun ini dia sangat mengharapkannya?.special for ichigo birthday.

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!!

pagi yang cerah di karakura bahkan suara kicauan burung menambah indah hari di pagi ini.

seorang pemuda berambut ngejreng itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.sampai dia melihat jam tangannya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"hoi...,rukia!!,apa kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah?"teriak ichigo sambil memukul pelan pintu lemarinya.

"hoi...,hoi.."teriak ichigo lagi

#srekk#

"huah...!!!"pekik ichigo kaget

"apa sih tawake!,apa kau tahu tindakanmu itu sangat mengganguku?"ucap rukia datar kemudian turun dari lemari menuju jendela kamar ichigo.

"dan bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan rukia!!"balas ichigo geram.

"sudahlah,aku pergi dulu ichigo"ucap rukia hendak melompat tapi tangan ichigo lebih dulu memegang tangannya.yang membuat sang empu yang di pegang binggung.

"ada apa lagi sih ichigo?"

"anu...r-rukia..,a-a-pa kau ingat hari apa hari ini?dan tanggal berapa sekarang?"bata ichigo sambil menggaruk wajahnya untuk menghilangkan ruam memerah yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah tampannya.

"hah?apa-apaan pertanyaan konyolmu itu?"tanya rukia binggung sambil mengerutkan alisnya untuk berpikir.

"hari ini hari sabtu dan tanggal 15 juli bukan?"jawab rukia santai.

ichigo pun mengangguk setuju.saat hendak berkata rukia kembali memotongnya.

"akh...sudahlah,aku pergi dulu.jaa ne"ucap rukia berlalu pergi meninggalkan ichigo yang masih terdiam dan semenit kemudian ichigo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai.

"astaga,apa sebegitu bodohnya gadis itu,bahkan tanggal ulang tahun ku saja tak di ingatnya"rutuk ichigo dalam hati.

"dasar kuso chibi!"gumam ichigo pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

...

"tanjoubi omedetou,ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!!!"pekik seorang pria tua yang berlari sangat kencang dengan tangan terbuka lebar hendak memeluk putra sulung ini.dan di hadiahi sebuah pukulan dari ichigo

#bruakkk!!!#

"kau berisik sekali oyaji"jawab ichigo datar.

"huah...,misaki.anak kita sudah menjadi durhaka.apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang??"raung isshin di depan poster istrinya yang sangat besar dan membuat orang di sekitarnya sweatdrop seketika.

"ohayou ichi-nii.tanjoubi omedetou"ucap yuzu sambil tersenyum manis kepada sang kakak.

"hn...terima kasih yuzu"balas ichigo sambil mengacak pelan rambut sang adik.

"ichi-nii,ayo kita makan.aku sudah memasakkan kare untukmu lho."ucap yuzu kemudian menggandeng tangan sang kakak dan mendudukkannya dikursi sedangkan ichigo hanya bisa pasrah.

"ooh...ichigo,karena ini ulang tahunmu.bagaimana kalau kita perang makanan sekarang"usul isshin dengar mata berbinar-binar dan langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh ichigo.

"oyaji,bisakah kita makan dengan damai sekarang.biarkan ichi-nii menikmati karenya dengan tenang"balas karin sengit.

"tanjoubi omedetou ichi-nii"ucap karin lalu kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"arigatou..karin"balas ichigo senang sambil mengacak rambut adiknya pelan.

"hah...baiklah,dan ini untukmu.anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 tahun"lirih sang ayah sambil menyerah dua buah tiket kepada ichigo.dan mendapatkan tatapan membinggungkan oleh sang anak.

"untuk apa ini oyaji?"tanya ichigo binggung.

"hehehe... tentu saja supaya kau bisa pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu.nanti siang kami akan ke rumah nenekmu,jadi kami tak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu seperti biasa.karena itu bersenang-senanglah"jawab isshin panjang lebar di sertai lirikan nakal kepada ichigo.

"hah?,apa kau gila oyaji?aku tak perlu tiket ini.lagipula tidak ada gadis yang bisa ku ajak kencan"tolak ichigo sambil memberikan kembali tiket tersebut kepada isshin.

tapi bukan isshin namanya jika dia menerima kembali tiket tersebut dengan tenang.

"tunggu ichigo!!,ini perintah.kau harus menggunakan tiket ini untuk kencan.tidak ada penolakan"ucap isshin menyilangkan kedua tangan menolak tiket itu kembali.

" lagipula kau bisa mengajak kencan my third daugher atau orihime-chan.ataupun tat_"

"sudahlah ichi-nii,tak perlu pikirkan si tua bangka ini.lebih baik ichi-nii berangkat sekarang"potong karin sambil mengibaskan tangannya pertanda tak perlu khawatir.

"baiklah,aku pergi dulu"ucap ichigo

"haah...ini salah otousan,membuat wajah ichi-nii tambah suram"keluh yuzu sambil menghela napas pelan.

"benarkah??"tanya isshin dengan lebay ditambah air matanya berlinang-linang.dan dijawab dengan anggukan kedua putrinya yang membuatnya pundung di depan poster istrinya.

"dasar baka oyaji"gerutu ichigo pelan kemudian memperhatikan tiket yang barusan di dapatnya.pikiran ichigo tiba-tiba melayang seketika itu pula dia langsung mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

...

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU,ICHIGO!!!"teriak keigo mencoba memeluk aka menerjang ichigo.dan langsung mendapatkan bogeman di wajahnya saat itu juga.

"ooh.. makasih keigo"jawab ichigo kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya.

"kau sangat kejam ichigo,kau terus saja memukul wajah tampanku.bagaimana nanti aku bisa mendekati kuchiki-san jika wajahku tampanku sudah hilang akibatmu"keluh keigo lebay dan tidak di tanggapi oleh ichigo.

"astaga,kau berisik sekali keigo"balas ichigo ketus

"huaahh..ichigo jadi kejam.aku benci kau!"pekik keigo kuat sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.yang membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop seketika.

"apa-apaan,dia itu"ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek dan sedikit tomboy.

"biasanya dia juga begitu tatsuki"sahut ichigo santai.

"yo ichigo,tanjoubi omedetou"ucap tatsuki sambil tersenyum lebar dan memberikan sebuah kado berwarna merah.

"makasih tatsuki,apa isinya?"tanya ichigo sambil memperhatikan kado yang di beri oleh tatsuki.

"sarung tinju,kuharap kau menyukainya"

"terima kasih tatsuki"jawab ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil dan dibalas senyuman oleh tatsuki.

"ohayou kurosaki-kun,ohayou tatsuki-chan"sapa seorang gadis berambut karamel tersebut.

"ohayou inoue"

"ohayou orihime"

"oh iya,tanjoubi omedetou kurosaki-kun.k-kuha-arap kurosaki-kun mau menerima ini"ucap gadis itu gagap dengan wajah memerah sambil memberikan kado berwarna orange cerah.

"makasih inoue,memang apa isinya?"

"wristband berwarna merah polos,kuharap kurosaki-kun menyukainya"jawab inoue seadanya.

"kau sangat baik inoue,terima kasih"ucap ichigo tulus sambil tersenyum dan dapat membuat inoue pingsan seketika.

sepertinya hari ichigo mendapat banyak hadiah.diantaranya pemukul bisbol dari chad,baju kaos buatan ishida,buku cara menjadi playboy dari mizuiro.dan majalah playboy yang berasal dari keigo dan tentu saja langsung di tolak ichigo.

namun satu hal menggangu pikiran ichigo saat ini.dia tidak bisa menemukan si gadis mungil dalam kelasnya.

"hei...apa kalian ada melihat rukia?"tanya ichigo kepada semua temannya dan di jawab gelengan kepala dari semua temannya.

"ya ampun,kemana si midget itu pergi?"kicau batin ichigo.

"untuk merayakan ulang tahun ichigo,bagaimana kalau kita karaokean setelah pulang sekolah?."usul keigo dengan semangat 45.

"sepertinya itu ide bagus"tanggap ishida

"yah...tidak buruk juga"balas ichigo santai.dan di sambut semangat oleh teman-teman yang lain.

...

"hei...,bukannya itu kuchiki-san?"tanya keigo binggung tapi mampu mengalihkan perhatian ichigo dkk yang sedang menuju tempat karaokean yang dimaksud.

terlihat seorang gadis mungil dengan baju terusan berwarna kuning cerah sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berwarna coklat dan celana jeans hitam.

"astaga,aku tidak menyangka kuchiki-san seperti itu"ucap mizuiro memecah keheningan yang tadi melanda mereka.

"apalagi di cafe ini?"tambahnya lagi

"memangnya ada apa ini kojima-kun?"tanya inoue binggung.

"apa kau tidak tahu inoue-san,konon siapa yang berkencan di cafe ini akan jadi sepasang kekasih nantinya"jelas mizuiro yang ditanggapi oleh inoue dengan ber'oh ria.

"hiks...hiks,my kuchiki-san telah diambil orang.oh kami-sama mengapa kau begitu tega padaku?"ucap keigo lebay dengan linangan air mata.

sedangkan ichigo wajah berubah merah entah karena marah atau sesuatu.tapi satu hal yang pasti saat ini.dia ingin sekali mencoba tongkat bisbol yang di berikan chad kepada pemuda yang asyik mengobrol dengan rukia.

"hoi...lihat,kuchiki-san menggandeng tangan pemuda itu dan sepertinya mereka mau keluar"pekik tatsuki tiba-tiba.

"oh...tidak!!!"raung keigo

"bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka?"usul mizuiro yang masih fokus memainkan hpnya dan di balas anggukan oleh yang lainnya kecuali ichigo yang terdiam sedari tadi.

"kuchiki-san!!!!"teriak inoue sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara kemudian mendekati rukia dan pemuda itu.

"oh...inoue,sedang apa kalian disini?"tanya rukia kaget kemudian menatap wajah temannya satu persatu.

"kami ingin pergi ke tempat karaokean.apa kuchiki-san mau ikut?"

"akh...maaf,aku tidak bisa.aku ada janji dengannya"tunjuk rukia pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"ano...kuchiki-san,!apa dia pa_"ucap tatsuki namun langsung di potong ichigo.

"rukia,siapa dia?"tanya ichigo sinis kemudian melihat ke arah pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah.sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ichigo memotong ucapan tatsuki.dia hanya takut bila pertanyaan itu akan membuatnya tahu akan kenyataan lebih cepat.

"tak perlu memandangku seperti itu jeruk,sungguh wajahmu saat ini tidak enak untuk di pandang"balas rukia sengit.

"apa segitu susahnya menjawab pertanyaaku midget"ucap ichigo ketus

"apa berani sekali kau mengatakan aku midget tawake"balas rukia tak kalah ketus

bla..bla..bla...

mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia ke tiga bila tidak satupun yang mengalah antara mereka.sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"rukia-senpai,ayo kita pergi sekarang"lirih pemuda itu yang sukses menghentikan perang debat ichigo dan rukia.

"akh..kau benar."ucap rukia seaka tersadar akan sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya.

"debat kita,nanti saja kita sambung ichigo dan teman-teman perkenalkan dia adalah ggio vega adik kelas kita."ucap rukia menjelaskan tentang pemuda itu.

"senang berkenalan dengan teman-teman rukia-senpai" lirih ggio sambil menyalami satu persatu teman-teman rukia.dan yang terakhir yang di salamnya adalah tangan ichigo dan di sambut dengan remasan kuat dari tangan ichigo.

namun pemuda itu juga tak mau kalah.di pandangnya sinis ichigo dan menyeringai senang.dan tentu saja bisa membuat ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"jadi apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?"tanya ichigo dan langsung menatap wajah rukia curiga.

"k-K-kam-mi... h-h-hanya_"ucap rukia terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah langsung dipotong oleh ggio.

"akh...rukia-senpai,ada urusan pribadi denganku kurosaki-senpai"jawab ggio seadanya.

"urusan apa?"dengus ichigo sinis.

"aku rasa itu bukan urusan anda kurosaki-san"balas ggio ketus.

mendengar jawaban itu ichigo hanya bisa mendongkol.astaga dia sangat penasaran sekarang.ada urusan apa rukia dengan bocah labil begini.

apalagi melihat wajah si gadis mungilnya yang merona menjawab pertanyaannya.

"gadis mungilnya?,sejak kapan rukia jadi miliknya"tanya ichigo di dalam hati.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"lirih pemuda itu lagi sambil menarik tangan rukia,membawanya lari dari hadapan ichigo dkk.

sungguh saat ini ichigo ingin menonjok wajah pemuda sialan itu.karena berhasil membuatnya geram.

"waw...,aku tak menyangka kuchiki-san suka tipe yang agresif"ucap mizuiro yang tanpa di ketahuinya membuat suasana semakin keruh.apalagi bagi ichigo bagai api tersiram bensin.meledak-ledak seperti itulah.

"itu bukan pacarnya"balas ichigo ketus tanpa ekspresi.

"tapi...ichigo,ada kemungk_"ucapan mizuiro terpotong karna mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh teman-teman lain.apalagi melihat wajah ichigo yang semakin seram.

"sudahlah teman-teman,bukankah kita mau ke kekarokean?"lerai orihime.

akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

...

"baiklah,kami pulang dulu kurosaki-kun dan minna-sa,terima kasih atas hari ini"ucap inoue sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah ichigo.

akhirnya ichigo pulang sendirian,beberapa temannya sudah pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

sunyi itulah yang bisa di rasakannya saat ini.kemudian dia berlari karena merasakan reatsu rukia di dekat sini.

"hoi..!!!,rukia!!!!sedang apa kau disini?"teriak ichigo keras

"ichigo?"

"ah ...aku sedang melawan hollow tadi"jawab rukia mendekati ichigo kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

keadaan mereka pun berubah menjadi canggung sampai ichigo bersuara lebih dulu.

"apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"tanya ichigo penuh harap

"hah?"tanya rukia binggung

"ku tanya.apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku saat ini"tanya ichigo lagi.

"memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan padamu ichigo"

"apa kau tahu bahwa ha_"ucapan ichigo terpotong oleh suara dari hp rukia.

"maaf ichigo,aku harus pergi sekarang"ucap rukia cepat hendak beranjak pergi namun ichigo menahannya.

"memang ada apa rukia,hollow?apa kau tidak ingin aku membantumu?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"dengar ichigo,aku ada misi yang harus ku selesaikan bersama renji jadi kau tidak perlu ikut.lagipula ini misi khusus yang di berikan soutaicho"jelas rukia

"apa cuma kalian berdua?"tanya ichigo lagi

"yap,cuma kami berdua"

"kalau begitu aku ikut"paksa ichigo

"sudah ku bilang tidak bisa ichigo,ini misi KHUSUS"larang rukia sambil menekan kata khusus kepada ichigo.sedangkan ichigo hanya bisa menggerutu.

"dan satu lagi jangan kunci jendelamu,mungkin akan pulang larut"tambah rukia lagi.

"apa!!ini sudah jam 10 malam rukia.mau pulang jam berapa lagi kau?kau itu perempuan,bodoh!bagaimana kalau kau nanti kenapa-kenapa"keluh ichigo pada rukia yang tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak tahu ichigo,jangan khawatir.ini tidak seperti kau saja ichigo"lirih rukia pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh ichigo.

ternyata lirihan rukia menyadarkan ichigo atas perkataan barusan.bahkan wajahnya sudah mulai memanas saat ini.

"cih,baiklah.tapi kau harus hati-hati"kata ichigo lagi dan pergi meninggalkan rukia.

"tadaima"ucap ichigo pelan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar.

selama di perjalanan ichigo sudah berapa kali menghela napas berat.entah kenapa dia sangat merana hanya karna rukia tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

sungguh dia hanya berharap si mungil itu mengucapkan selamat untuknya saja.sudah membuat dia senang.dia tidak butuh kado seperti yang di berikan temannya.cukup ucapan rukia saja.

tersadar akan pikir liarnya dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

...

tik tok tik tok

bunyi detikan jam di kamarnya tidak membuat ichigo tenang malah makin was-was.saat ini ichigo sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya,menunggu kepulangan si gadis mungil yang sudah dia akui sebagai nomor satu dalam mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

tidak melihat si mungil selama sejam saja sudah membuat dia dilema.apalagi hari ini dia hanya bisa melihatnya beberapa menit saja.sudah di pastikan betapa galaunya dia.

"kemana saja sih dia?belum pulang juga?"gumam ichigo pelan dan melihat ke arah jam yang menunjuk waktu pukul 11.57 malam.

tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap sepertinya terjadi kepadapan listrik di daerah mereka.

ichigo beranjak keluar kamar untuk mencari lilin.namun dia terkejut melihat rukia sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyum manisnya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dan ada lilin berangka 17 bersinar disana.

"tanjoubi omedetou my special nakama"ucapnya tulus kemudian lampu kembali hidup.dan membuat wajah rukia semakin jelas untuknya.jelas saja ichigo kaget saking kagetnya dirinya jatuh terduduk.

"r-rukia!!!"pekiknya kaget.sedangkan rukia hanya cegegesan saja.

"ayo bangkit bodoh,waktumu tinggal 1 menit lagi"ucap rukia kemudian jongkok di hadapan ichigo sembari mendekat kue tersebut ke hadapan ichigo.

ichigo yang dari tadi benggong akhirnya tersenyum senang kemudian menutup matanya untuk membuat permohonan baru dia meniup semua lilin tersebut.

"terima kasih rukia"ucap ichigo tersenyum tulus.dan di tanggapi rukia dengan tersenyum lebar juga.

"tidak masalah tawake,nah pegang kue ini.tunggu disini aku akan ke dapur mengambil piring untuk kita berdua"ucap rukia kemudian memberikan kue tersebut kepada ichigo dan beranjak menuju dapur.sedangkan ichigo mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.dia masih setia memegang kue itu di tangannya.

astaga demi kami-sama.ichigo sangat bersyukur sekali rukia tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya.rasanya hatinya seperti berbunga-bunga.

kemudian ichigo memperhatikan kue ulang tahun yang di berikan rukia.astaga ichigo ingin tertawa saat ini.di kue itu terdapat wajahnya dalam bentuk chappy.

"dasar maniak chappy"ucap ichigo menahan tawanya.

"siapa yang kau bilang maniak"balas rukia cepat sambil membawa dua piring beserta sendoknya dan beberapa botol kaleng minuman.

"tentu saja kau midget"balas ichigo terkekeh kecil dan di balas kekehan juga oleh rukia.

"sini kuenya biar ku potong"ucap rukia kemudian langsung mengambil kue yang ada di tangan ichigo.setelah itu dia memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil dan langsung di letakkan ke piring mereka berdua.

kemudian rukia mengambil sebuah piring berisi kue dan menyendoknya menjadi lebih kecil.kemudian berkata "aa..." di hadapan ichigo.

"a-a-apa yang kau lakukan m-midget?"bata ichigo dengan wajah memerah hebat.

"tentu saja menyuapimu,cepat buka mulut baka.bukankah ini hal wajib dilakukan ketika berulang tahun?"jawab rukia santai sambil mengangkat kembali sendoknya ke hadapan ichigo.

"hah?siapa yang memberi tahumu akan hal itu?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"ayahmu,kata kurosaki-san jika ada yang berulang tahun harus disuapi jika tidak dia akan ketiban sial.jadi bisakah kau buka mulutmu sekarang"jawab rukia lagi yang kelihatannya mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan ichigo.

ichigo hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal yang gadis itu sampaikan padanya.

dan tanpa membuang kesempatan rukia langsung memasukkan sendok yang berisi kue tersebut ke dalam mulut ichigo yang terbuka lebar.

"nah,bagaimana rasanya?"tanya rukia sambil memandang serius ke wajah ichigo.

terkejut itulah saat ini yang cocok menggambarkan perasaan ichigo ketika rukia berhasil memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat senang.mungkin dia akan berterima kasih pada oyaji nanti.

"ehm...lumayan enak"jawab ichigo setelah mengunyah kue itu.

"benarkah???"tanya rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar kemudian kembali menyuapi ichigo.

"ya.apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"tanya ichigo sambil menikmati kue suapan rukia.

"iya tapi tidak juga sih.aku di bantu sama kakak ggio.kau ingat pemuda yang tadi siang bukan?"jawab rukia lalu mengambil piring dan mulai memakannya sedikit.setelah itu dia kembali menyuapi ichigo.

"sini biar aku yang menyuapimu,sepertinya kau kepayahan.dan aku tak menerima kata tapi sekarang"perintah ichigo langsung karna rukia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes sambil mengambil piring punya rukia.

baik ichigo dan rukia sepertinya menikmati acara suap dan menyuap mereka.

"jadi kau dibantu membuat kuenya oleh kakak si ggio itu?"tanya ichigo dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh rukia.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenal bocah labil itu?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"bocah labil?siapa?"tanya rukia binggung.

"si ggio vega itu?"tanya ichigo kesal

"oh..dia,kau berkata seolah kau bukan bocah labil saja.kau seharusnya bersikap sesuai umurmu ichigo "ucap rukia santai tanpa sadar telah menyakiti perasaan ichigo.

"emang bukan"balas ichigo cepat.

"tapi umurmu masih bisa di katakan seperti itu ichigo,berbeda denganku yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun"

"jadi kau mengakui dirimu tua rukia"lirih ichigo yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari rukia.

"ouch...sudahlah,bisakah kau jawab saja rukia?"lirih ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat rukia.

"dia membantuku menangkap pencuri,mungkin terjadi satu bulan yang lalu.lalu sejak kejadian itu kami mulai dekat"jelas rukia panjang lebar.

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu?"tanya ichigo lagi

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu,tapi aku tahu dia itu orang yang baik."balas rukia lagi.

"bagaimana kau yakin sekali dia itu baik?"

"dia sangat perhatian denganku dan rajin sekali membantuku,bukankah itu berarti dia orang yang baik"jawab rukia polos membuat ichigo sweatrop seketika.

"astaga,polos sekali gadis ini"batin ichigo gemas.

"jadi kau senang diperhatikannya?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"tentu saja,bukannya semua orang senang di perhatikan?"jawab rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita jadi membahas dia?"tanya rukia binggung.

"entah,hanya ingin bahas saja"jawab ichigo cuek bebek sepertinya dia mulai dendam dengan si ggio itu.

"akh...aku ingat,tunggu disini!!"teriak rukia tiba-tiba kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur ichigo menuju lemari tempat dia tidur.

dapat ichigo lihat sepertinya rukia sedang mengambil sebuah benda.dan tepat saja di tangan rukia sudah terdapat sebuah kado berwarna ungu tua.

"ambillah"ucap rukia sambil memberikan kadonya kepada ichigo.

"apa ini?"tanya ichigo sambil menguncang kado kecil tersebut.

"buka saja"balas rukia

langsung saja ichigo membuka kado tersebut.ternyata rukia memberikan sebuah wristband berwarna hitam putih untuknya bonus kartu ucapan yang bertuliskan"tanjoubi omedetou my special nakama"di hiasi gambar ichigo versi chappy.

kemudian ichigo mengalihkan matanya ke arah rukia.dapat dilihat rona merah bersemayam di wajah gadis itu.membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"sankyu...rukia,oh ya kenapa kau memberikanku wristband?"tanya ichigo sambil memakai wristband yang di berikan rukia ke pergelangan tangannya.

"kenapa ya?,mungkin pertama kali melihat wristband itu aku langsung membayangkanmu memakainya.kukira kau terlihat keren menggunakannya.dan ternyata itu benar.apa kau suka ichigo?"jawab rukia dan kemudian bertanya pada ichigo.

"maaf bila hadiahku tidak sebagus yang teman-teman berikan"tambah rukia lagi.

"dasar bodoh,ini bahkan hadiah terbaik yang ku dapat hari ini.aku sangat senang dengan hadiahmu.sebagai balasannya aku akan memakainya setiap hari"ucap ichigo dengan wajah memerah.

mana mungkin ichigo tidak senang apalagi rukia mengatakan dia keren jika memakai ini.

"hahaha kau sangat lucu ichigo,terima kasih telah menerima hadiahku"ucap rukia tulus dan mengambil sekaleng soda di dekat kue mereka tadi.mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah itu.

"ehm...rukia?"tanya ichigo memecah keheningan yang tadi melanda mereka.

"apa?"

"kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya di akhir waktu ulang tahunku.kenapa kau tidak mau jadi yang pertama?"tanya ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"itu..,karena aku merasa yang terakhir lebih special daripada yang pertama,ichi."jawab rukia dan mendapat tatapan binggung dari ichigo.

"hah?"

"apa kau tahu ichi?,jika ada yang pertama pasti ada yang kedua ataupun ketiga tapi bila yang terakhir takkan tergantikan lagi.karena itulah aku memilih yang terakhir"jelas rukia.

"dan ucapan pertama harusnya orang yang spesial bagimu,misalnya keluargamu"tambah rukia lagi kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya untuk ichigo.

sekarang ichigo mengerti kenapa rukia baru sekarang mengatakannya.dan ichigo tak dapat menahan kuasa atas rona merah yang mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.dia tidak menyangka rukia bisa jadi se-mempesona ini.

"apa kau sakit ichi?"tanya rukia binggung melihat wajah ichigo yang terlalu merah kemudian mendekati tubuh ichigo dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi ichigo.

"tubuhmu tidak panas,apa kau kena penyakit baru?"tanya rukia polos.rukia tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu dapat membuat ichigo mati jantungan.

ichigo terdiam.dia masih berusaha meetralkan detakan jantung yang bertalu-talu sangat kuat.kemudian dia mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas.

dapat dilihatnya,mata violet rukia yang begitu indah memandangnya dengan intens.ingin sekali dia memeluk gadis ini.beberapa menit kemudian si mata indah itu memutuskan kontak mata tersebut dan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

tak bisa di pungkiri ichigo agak kecewa namun dia hanya bisa memasrahkan diri.

"kau aneh ichigo?"

"apanya?"

"sikapmu?"

"hah?"tanya ichigo kemudian di hadiahi jitakan oleh rukia.

"ittai..baka"lirih ichigo

"akhirnya kau kembali tawake"ucap rukia lega.

"apa-apaan kau rukia?,memang aku kemana ?"tanya ichigo geram kesal.

"daritadi setiap aku mendekat,tiba-tiba kau terdiam lalu wajahmu memerah.ku sarankan kau harus pergi ke dokter ichigo."ucap rukia lagi yang berhasil membuat urat kesal muncul di pelipis ichigo.

bisa-bisanya,gadis ini mempermainkannya tanpa tahu maksudnya.dan apa-apaan gadis seenaknya saja menamakannya penyakit.

"ouch..."pekik rukia kuat.ternyata ichigo menyentil dahi rukia yang menyebabkan sang empu menjerit kesakitan.

"dasar bodoh"lirih ichigo pelan namun di tangkap samar oleh rukia.

"apa kau bilang tawake?"tanya rukia marah dan di abaikan ichigo dengan mengambil sepotong kue lagi lalu memakannya sendiri.

merasa di abaikan rukia hanya bisa menggerutu ria.namun dia juga mengambil sebuah kue lagi untuk dimakannya.

"rukia?"

"hn?"

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa ketahuan?bukannya aku mengunci pintu depan?dan kurasa kau tak sempat bertemu dengan oyaji? dan kenapa reatsumu tak bisa ku rasakan tadi?seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau datang?" tanya ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"woaw...,sabar ichigo.aku akan menjawabnya satu-satu oke?"balas rukia lagi.

"hem...pertama,aku...sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu aku sudah minta kunci serap rumah dengan kurosaki-san makanya aku bisa masuk ke rumah."jelas rukia

"kedua.mengapa kau tidak bisa merasakan reatsuku.karena gigaiku sudah di modifikasi oleh urahara-san tapi butuh waktu yang cukup lama.mungkin sekitar 1 jam dalam pembuatannya."tambah rukia lagi di jawab angggukan kepala dan sura ber'oh ria dari ichigo.

"jadi kau sebenarnya tidak ada misi khusus dengan renji?" tanya ichigo lagi

"yap,emang kenapa ichigo?" tanya rukia binggung apalagi melihat ichigo tersenyum lega.

"tidak ada"jawab ichigo cepat sambil tersenyum manis pada rukia.

"aneh.."lirih rukia memandang curiga pada ichigo.

"enak saja kau bilang aku aneh?" bantah ichigo cepat.

"rukia..,sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"ucap ichigo lagi.

"apa?,tanya saja aku akan menjawabnya."ucap rukia seadanya.

"apa pernah kau melakukan hal ini kepada orang lain?"

"belum.kaulah orang pertama..."ucap rukia santai dan sukses membuat ichigo bahagia setengah mati bahkan dia hampir memeluk rukia.jika saja dia tidak mendengar lanjutan gadis itu.

"...tapi aku juga akan melakukan hal ini pada renji.kau tahu ichigo ? ulang tahun renji juga tinggal beberapa bulan lagi"lanjut rukia yang sekarang sukses membuat ichigo mendongkol sepenuh hati.bisa di lihat dari kerutan wajahnya yang semakin dalam.

merasa kesal ichigo menarik tubuh rukia menghadap ke arahnya.dan beberapa detik rukia sudah ada di dalam dekapannya.

"ic-ichigo,a-a-pa yang k-kau lakukan bakamono!!!"teriak rukia tergagap-gagap dengan wajah merah padam.

"kau benar rukia,aku hanyalah seorang bocah labil.aku sangat marah ketika kau berbicara tentang pria lain dan aku sangat benci melihatmu bersama yang lain rukia"lirih ichigo sedih kemudian mengangkat wajah rukia untuk melihat matanya.

"ichigo?"

"jangan lakukan hal ini pada yang lain rukia...,cuma aku satu-satu yang boleh kau perlakukan seperti ini"pinta ichigo penuh harap kepada rukia.

astaga mana mungkin rukia tega menolak permintaan ichigo,apalagi saat ini ichigo terlihat sangat putus asa.

"b-b-baiklah ichigo" ucap rukia kemudian memegang wajah ichigo dengan lembut.

tanpa mereka ketahui jarak antar wajah mereka berdua mulai menipis.mata rukia mulai menutup sedangkan ichigo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

#cup#

bibir mereka berdua bertemu,saling berpagutan dengan lembut tanpa nafsu.ciuman tersebut terjadi cukup lama.mereka akhirnya menghentikan ciuman tersebut untuk menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

wajah mereka masih saling berpandangan sampai rukia memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.dan mencerna kembali apa yang barusan terjadi.wajah rukia merona hebat sepertinya ichigo juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti rukia.

"kami ba-baru saja berciuman...!!"batin mereka berdua

hening.suasana di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi diam.rukia masih berada di dekapan ichigo.dia dapat mendengar detak jantung ichigo yang berdetak sangat kencang seperti di saat ini.

"ichigo,bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang ?"tanya rukia berusaha memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua namun ichigo hanya terdiam tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada rukia.

"ichigo?"tanya rukia lagi namun ichigo masih belum membalas perkataan rukia dan sukses besar membuat urat marah rukia keluar di pelipisnya.

kemudian rukia langsung menjitak kepala ichigo kuat,sehingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"ittai...dasar midget sialan.bisakah kau tenang barang sebentar tanpa menjitakku!!"teriak ichigo tepat diwajah rukia.

"ck,kau benar-benar ingin cari mati rupanya"balas rukia sengit kemudian berusaha mendorong tubuh ichigo untuk melarikan diri namun sayang pertahanan ichigo sangat sulit di hancurkan.

"kau takkan bisa midget"ucap ichigo sambil menyeringai senang.

"apa-apaan tatapanmu itu,menjijikkan tahu?"ucap rukia cepat dan masih berusaha melarikan diri kurungan ichigo.

"tatapan apa rukia-chan?"goda ichigo kemudian menghembus sedikit nafasnya ke leher rukia.yang mampu membuat rukia berdelik ngeri dan langsung mengeluarkan deathglare terkuatnya pada ichigo.

"hahaha,kau sangat lucu midget"akhirnya tawa ichigo pecah juga.dia hanya tidak menyangka tanggapan rukia sangat berlebihan hanya karna memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel "chan".apalagi deathlare yang rukia berikan.bukannya terlihat seram malah terlihat imut dimata ichigo.

"ooh...apa ada yang lucu kurosaki-kun..?"tanya rukia dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"astaga rukia bisakah kau berhenti bersuara seperti itu,itu sangat menjijikan"balas ichigo gemas.

"suara seperti apa sih kurosaki-kuun~~~?"tanya rukia membuat suaranya semakin menjadi-jadi.dan dibalas hembusan napas jengah dari ichigo yang mau tidak mau membuat rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahaha,seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sekarang ichigo"ucap rukia masih tertawa keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah ichigo.

karena kesal ichigo semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada rukia.sehingga membuat yang di peluk merasa sesak.

"ichigo lepas...,aku sudah hampir mati disini"lirih rukia sesak sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan ichigo.

"sebut dulu kata kuncinya rukia"ucap ichigo tersenyum jahil.

"kata kunci apa?"

"maukah engkau melepaskanku wahai ichigo-sama,yang tampan."ucap ichigo lagi.

"hah?,ngak sudi"jawab rukia cepat dan ichigo semakin mempererat kembali pelukannya.

"baiklah-baikklah aku menyerah"ucap rukia pasrah.ichigo tersenyum senang dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"yosh...,sebutkan kata kuncinya rukia"bisik ichigo di telinga rukia.membuat rukia kaget dan telinganya memerah seketika.

ichigo semakin ingin menggoda rukia sedangkan rukia hanya terdiam.

"rukia...,ayo cepat katakan atau aku akan..?"ucap ichigo manja sambil sengaja meniupkan udara di daerah leher rukia.membuat rukia bergidik ngeri.

"oke-oke,ma-ma-maukah engkau me-melepaskan wahai ichigo-sama,ya-yang.."ucap rukia terbata-bata.

"yang apa rukia?"tanya ichigo masih dengan nada manja dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih rukia.sedikit lagi jika saja rukia tidak...

"tampan"ucap rukia kemudian memejamkan matanya.dia sangat malu berhadapan dengan ichigo saat ini.namun matanya terbelalak lebar ternyata...

"gadis pintar"lirih ichigo sambil mengacak rambut rukia pelan kemudian melepaskan rukia dari pelukannya.

sejenak rukia merasa kecewa.tapi atas dasar apa dia bisa kecewa ketika ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.astaga sepertinya dia mulai gila saat ini.

...

"hoammm..."gumam rukia sambil menguap sepertinya rasa kantuk mulai menyerang matanya.kemudian rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"pantas saja aku mengantuk"batin rukia.

"oi...rukia,aku punya permintaan untukmu?"

"apa?"

"ehm..."ucap ichigo dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"ada apa sih?,aku sudah ngantuk ni?"tanya rukia lagi dengan mata mengantuk.

"maukah kau berkencan denganku,sabtu depan"ucap ichigo cepat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"berkencan?,boleh-boleh"jawab rukia bangkit dari tempat tidur ichigo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

kalo boleh jujur rukia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu kencan.dia menerimanya karena sudah tak sanggup lagi beradu debat dengan ichigo.soalnya bisa panjang ceritanya ditambah matanya sudah sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"oyasumi ichigo"ucap rukia pelan dan mulai berjalan menuju lemari dimana dia biasa tidur.sampai sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya dan menariknya kuat.

"huahh!!"pekik rukia kaget karna sekarang dia sudah tersungkur ke tempat tidur ichigo.kemudian dia melihat ke arah orang yang menariknya itu.

saat ini posisi rukia membelakangi ichigo.dengan ichigo yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!!"bentak rukia kuat sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan ichigo yang masih betah melingkari perutnya.

"sst...,hari ini kau akan jadi gulingku.oyasumi rukia" ucap ichigo sambil mencium pucuk kepala rukia.

"hah?apa?"protes rukia namun tidak di hiraukan ichigo.

"ini akan jadi malam yang panjang"keluh rukia sebelum dia terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

...

"kyaa!!!!" jeritan seorang perempuan dari pintu kamar ichigo.

" ada apa yuzu?"tanya karin kaget dan langsung berlari mendekati yuzu.kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar.

"i-i-ichi-nii?"

"ada apa yuzu,karin?"tanya isshin berjalan menuju kamar ichigo.matanya terbelalak lebar seperti karin.namun beberapa menit kemudian dia tersenyum licik dan mengambil sebuah kamera.

"huhuhu...,rasakan pembalasanku nak"batin isshin dalam hati.

setelah puas mengambil foto isshin mengajak kedua anaknya keluar dari kamar ichigo.

"otou-san.apa itu tidak apa-apa,membiarkan ichi-nii dan rukia-nee begitu?" tanya yuzu pada isshin yang sedang asyik menunjukkan hasil jepretannya kepada karin.

"tentu saja tidak masalah lagipula hari ini hari minggu"jawab isshin tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan jempolnya kepada yuzu.dan untuk menyakinkan yuzu karin juga menganggukan kepalanya.sedangkan yuzu hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah.

...

"ohayou kurosaki-kun"sapa orihime sambil tersenyum manis pada ichigo sampai dia melihat hal asing di tangan ichigo.

"ohayou inoue"

"ano...kurosaki-kun,apa itu wristband?"tanya inoue sambil menunjuk wristband berwarna hitam putih itu di tangan ichigo.

"oh..ini,ya ini wristband yang ku dapat dari rukia,bagaimana keren ngak?"tanya ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa dia sadari dia sudah mematah hati seorang gadis.

"Ichigoo!!"teriak keigo kuat dengan mengucurkan air mata.

"kau kenapa keigo?"tanya ichigo binggung

"dasar,berani-beraninya kau..."ucap keigo lagi.

"emangnya ada apa sih?"tanya ichigo pada keigo lagi.

"baraninya kau memeluk kuchiki-san seperti itu"jawab keigo masih berlinang air mata.

"hah?seperti apa?"tanya ichigo binggung sambil mengerutkan alisnya dalam.kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas.

dapat dilihatnya wajah rukia yang terblalak lebar.begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.membuatnya tambah penasaran.apalagi mereka berkumpul di kursi ichigo.

"nah itu dia,ichigo kami ingin bertanya padamu"ucap tatsuki kesal.

"apa?"

"bisakah kau jelaskan gambar apa ini?"tanya tatsuki sambil menunjukkan foto yang berada di mejaku.

mata ichigo terblalak kaget,kemudian dia langsung mengarahkan matanya kepada rukia.

jelas ichigo tahu foto itu.itu adalah foto dia dan rukia yang tidur berpelukan kemarin malam.dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar kuat dan wajah rukia yang sudah ada dihadapan dada bidangnya.sedikit ichigo suka dengan gambar tersebut.

"i-i-itu... hanya gambar editan photoshopkan.iyakan ichigo?"jawab rukia tergagap-gagap sambil menyikut tangan ichigo seolah mengajak ichigo untuk bekerja sama kali ini.dan mampu mengembalikan kesadaran ichigo yang tadi sempat melayang.

"entahlah"jawab ichigo sambil menyeringai.membuat teman-temannya tercegang seketika dan berhasil membuat kesalahpahaman menjadi-jadi.meskipun itu bukan kesalahpahaman sih.

"ichigoo!!"bentak rukia kuat dan membawa ichigo lari dari tempat itu.

~~owari~~

hehehe akhirnya selesai juga.sebenarnya saya ingin mengupdate fic ini pada tanggal 15 juli biar bertepatan gitu sama ulang tahun ichigo.namun karna ada insiden,baru sekarang saya bisa mengupdatenya

dan saya ngak yangka banget.saya bisa nulis hingga 5k.

oh iya.jika para reader binggung menggambarkan apa itu wristband.nah saya akan memberitahunya.wristband itu sperti gelang namun terbuat dari kain.kalau ingin tahu bentuknya seperti apa.para senpai bisa melihatnya di anime servamp.yang di pake pemain utama.dan satu lagi mengapa saya memilih warna hitam putih.biar klop dong dengan sebutan ichiruki.the black sun and the white moon.

hehehe saya mohon maaf kepada senpai atau reader. jika cerita ini sangat gaje.apalagi banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana.apalagi penulisan wristbandnya saya kurang yakin.namun saya tetap ingin minta pendapat para reader ataupun senpai.jadi...

saya mohon reviewnya hehehe ;)


End file.
